bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Comstock
Lady A. Comstock was the First Lady of Columbia and the wife of Zachary Hale Comstock. She was allegedly murdered by Daisy Fitzroy, leader of the anarchist faction, the Vox Populi. She is remembered and revered by the citizens of Columbia, featured on her airship and having a memorial dedicated to her in the Hall of Heroes. Even Daisy Fitzroy, who opposes The Founders, commended Lady Comstock's kind disposition. History Before becoming Lady Comstock, she was simply a devotee of Zachary Hale Comstock. In her life before Columbia, she selfishly took advantage of the numerous suitors who admired her. Comstock offered her redemption for her sins and his hand in marriage. She took on the elevated position of First Lady of Columbia and spread Comstock's teachings to its citizenry, who deeply respected her. Her audio logs affirm Lady Comstock's deep admiration and love for Zachary Comstock for forgiving her sins, and giving her another chance when, by right, she didn't deserve one. However, she began to question her faith in her husband after seeing how cruel and unforgiving he could be to those who opposed him. Comstock, believing that he must father a child for Columbia to go on past his death, had Robert and Rosalind Lutece seek out his child from an alternate universe, as he had become sterile due to a contraption used to open Tears. Lady Comstock quickly became suspicious of this child, Elizabeth, and soon accused Rosalind Lutece of being the mother, believing that she was having an affair with her husband. Rosalind denied the claim and explained the child's true origins. Lady Comstock, confused and angered by her conflicting thoughts, decided she would need to break her silence about the child. Father Comstock had her killed via asph before she was able to reveal the true nature of Elizabeth's birth and framed Daisy Fitzroy for her murder. The populace was devestated by the news of her assassination and sought to glorify her memory. Like a Catholic saint, her body was preserved in a memorial shrine while her belongings, such as her trademark blue dress, were treated like holy relics. Comstock, meanwhile, used this frame up to galzanize his persecution of the Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite Booker DeWitt occasionally encounters Zealots of the Lady, upper-class former devotees of Lady Comstock, as enemies. They express their remorse over her untimely death through dialogue, as well as the coffins they chain to their backs. Elizabeth first discover Lady Comstock's connection to her at the memorial at the Hall of Heroes while Booker and she pursue Cornelius Slate. The notion that Lady Comstock and Zachary Hale Comstock are her parents confuses and distresses her. Later, in Fink Manufacturing, Elizabeth finds Lady Comstock's personal diary. At some point, Slate had gotten close enough to steal it from her and his it in his locker when he worked for the company. In its pages, Elizabeth finds an entry from shortly after Lady Comstock had found out about her. It reveals that, believing Elizabeth to be Comstock's bastard child, she had the infant put in Monument Island unwilling to have her raised in her home. This marks the beginning of Elizabeth's hatred towards her The Siren During the events of ''BioShock Infinite, after arriving in Emporia, Booker and Elizabeth head to Comstock House, only to find that the gate is locked. Because Elizabeth is wearing Lady Comstock's dress, the gate's automatic voice coding mistakes her for Lady Comstock. Elizabeth attempts to gain entrance using her hand, but is rejected and decides that they will need to use Lady Comstock's real hand. The two set out to visit the tomb of Lady Comstock to "pay their regards" and take her hand. However, upon arrival, Comstock uses a miniature siphon to hijack Elizabeth's powers and forcefully bring Lady Comstock back as the Siren, a cloaked, feral version of the woman that is neither dead nor alive, influenced by Elizabeth's resentment and fear of her. She immediately attacks, motivated by an intense hatred of Elizabeth and a rejection of the reality she has been thrust in. Over the course of a lengthy battle she displays the ability to resurrect the dead through Tears, bringing in alternate versions of nearby fallen enemies to attack Booker. Following her initial defeat, her ghostly footsteps wander through the streets of Emporia. The Luteces tell the pair that they will need to seek out three Tears that contain truths that Comstock has destroyed. Seeking out the tears reveals that Comstock, sterile due to exposure to the Lutece's contraption, had Elizabeth brought in from a Tear to serve his purposes. Incensed by this fraud, and further aggravated by her realization of the Prophet's atrocities, Lady Comstock suspected her husband of having an affair with Rosalind Lutece, rejecting the latter's explanation that the child was brought in through their machine. As revealed in the other two Tears, in order to maintain the myth of the Miracle Child, Comstock had Jeremiah Fink murder both her and the Luteces, inadvertently converting the latter into immortal time-travellers. Comstock then framed Daisy Fitzroy, her scullery maid, for her death. Over the course of this discovery Booker and Elizabeth are once more beset by the Siren. Once the truths of all three Tears are discovered, Elizabeth initially attempts to make amends with Lady Comstock. The latter, however, rejects her apology, and attacks Booker once more. Once she is subdued Elizabeth manages to make her peace with her, showing her the truth behind her death and resurrection. Freed of her bitterness, she blasts open the gate to Comstock House as an act of kindness. Fighting the Siren The Siren is encountered three times: once in the Memorial Gardens, upon Lady Comstock's resurrection, once more in the Bank of the Prophet after discovering the crucial Tear there and a final time in front of Comstock Gate. Attacks The Siren is possessed of immense resilience along with many otherwordly powers: *'Resurrection:' The Siren's most spectacular skill is her ability to resurrect the dead via Tears: if there are any corpses around she will levitate them and let out a piercing scream, bringing them back to life. *'Deadly Voice:' The Siren will frequently try to approach Booker before letting out a deafening shout, dealing heavy damage in an area around her. Additionally, the scream will push Booker back and disrupt his aim. *'Intangibility:' The Siren can momentarily disappear in a puff of smoke before reappearing at another location, rendering her immune to damage. Additionally, she moves by levitating through the air and can easily reach elevated terrain. *'Healing Effects: '''While resurrecting minions she heals 15% of her health and increases max health by 2%. Strategy *It is important to note that the Siren will only be able to raise the dead if there is a corpse left to resurrect. Disintegrating an enemy through combustion or electricity will prevent them from being brought back. Decapitated enemies, however, can still be resurrected. *Killing the Siren's minions without disposing of them as per the above is a waste of resources, as she can bring them back almost instantly. Instead, it is better to focus on the Siren herself, and whittle down her health as fast as possible before she gets to seriously damage Booker. Defeating her will also incidentally kill all of her minions. *The Siren will go out of her way to get close to Booker. Use this to isolate her from her personal army. *The Siren's area of effect attack has a small charge-up time, which will allow a quick player to run out of its damaging range in time. An even quicker player can also take advantage of this by shooting her while she's floating still. She is equally vulnerable when resurrecting the dead, though the corpses she levitates can protect her as she does so. *One of the most effective strategies for quickly taking down the Siren on Hard and 1999 mode is to have both upgrades of Devil's Kiss ready. When the Siren begins to resurrect minions, spam the area she's in with as many Devil's Kisses as you can throw. The damage stacks up extremely quickly and salts are often easier to find than ammo for your favourite weapon. After about 4 reps of this she will be dead, even on Hard. Having the "Storm" Gear makes this tactic even more effective. Recommended Weapons *As the Siren tends to move around frequently, it is recommended to use weapons that don't require too much accuracy to deal damage, unless the player is confident enough in their aim. *Both the Pig and the Hail Fire can severely damage the Siren in a short amount of time. The Volley gun works slightly better than the Hail Fire, as the added damage and clip size are more advantageous than the Hail Fire's bouncing grenades. *Both the China Broom and the Heater are good choices against the Siren. Though the Heater's incendiary effect is completely ineffective against the Siren herself, it has the potential to incinerate her minions, preventing her from resurrecting them. *The RPG is effective at tearing a large chunk out of the Siren's health, and can clear out entire groups of her minions at a time, but its limited clip size and projectile travel time will mean the player will run out of ammunition before defeating the Siren. *The Triple R and Repeater, due to their large magazine size, are effective against the Siren. The Repeater's greater damage per shot and stability makes it significantly better than the former in this situation, though. Recommended Vigors *The Siren is completely immune to most Vigors. Charge is the only Vigor capable of damaging her, and when upgraded can help by recharging the player's shield and damaging any surrounding minions. *Combining Undertow with Shock Jockey is significantly recommended when fighting the Siren, as the combo will disintegrate any affected minions. If both Vigors are upgraded to affect multiple enemies at a time, this method becomes the most efficient way to clear the battlefield of resurrected enemies. *Devil's Kiss is also an excellent anti-group Vigor, and has the added benefit of being able to burn enemies to ash. Though the Siren herself doesn't take much damage from the fire blast, throwing down a fire bomb or laying a fire trap can decimate crowds of tightly-grouped minions. Recommended Gear *Any Gear with an electrical or fire effect is particularly useful when fighting the Siren, as it will help permanently dispose of the dead she resurrects. *Overkill is spectacularly effective when fighting groups of minions, as it will shock every nearby enemy and disintegrate the primary target. Furthermore, the effect chains, and so can work as a Vigor-free alternative to Shock Jockey. *Storm, combined with the above Gear and Vigors, can reduce the Salts cost of attacking the enemies the Siren raises while simultaneously clearing groups of undead at a time more easily. *Blood to Salt, when combined with the above strategies, can actually let the player ''top up on Salts when casting Vigors, as the Salts gain will surpass the cost of casting Undertow and Shock Jockey. *If the player is considering focusing on using one or both of the Shotgun variants, it is recommended to take Quick Handed, as it will drastically reduce reload times. *Hill Runner's Hat comes in handy when fighting the Siren, as her scream attack will break Booker's Shields and the added mobility will allow him to retreat to cover more easily. *For the same reason, Urgent Care can save the player's life, as the combination of the Siren and her minions' attacks will frequently down Booker's Shields. *When equipped with Spectral Sidekick a weapon that is dropped on the ground becomes an ally for a short amount of time. By equipping this gear and setting any high power explosive weapon, such as an RPG or Volleygun, the siren can be defeated without even firing a shot. This is especially useful when there are areas that the Siren cannot access such as the inside of the vault. Voxophones *Welcome Center :*Love the Sinner *Hall of Heroes :*Unconditional *Downtown Emporia :*Beyond Redemption :*The Imagination of God :*No Longer Videos Gallery Images12.jpg|Lady Comstock featured on the side of The First Lady, her flagship. 8598319449_25ffcb53a2_o.jpg|Lady Comstock's memorial, Murder of our Lady. grgwergwer.jpg|Lady Comstock in her coffin. thsrthstr.jpg|Lady Comstock's vengeful ghost, the Siren. File:Siren-1.png|An early version of the Siren displaying her power to bring back the dead. 2351095-ss_04681ab14f888b0688e8ef7b2afa84cd4d8488f9.1920x1080.jpg|Close up view of the Siren. hjtyjdtyjdty.jpg tujetujeu.jpg Behind the Scenes *Her appearance is based on Alice Roosevelt Longworth. *Her first name starts with an A (evident from a poster in Battleship Bay which says: "See the very dress worn by A. Comstock herself!"). *Originally, the Siren started off as the Resurrector, an old man in a cape described as a "Jonathan Edwards, sinners in the hands of an angry god" character. Irrational found the logic lacking in such a straightforward power of resurrecting the dead. It was too fantastical, and the team wanted something new, different, and sensical for the time period, and they felt that the Siren's 20th century influences would be a fresh improvement.An Irrational Fear of Monsters on Joystiq *Ken Levine explains one of the inspirations for the Siren: “''Siren is a nod to a major social movement at the turn of the century. There was a sense of the spiritual world, and I don’t mean like when you ask people, ‘Oh, are you religious?’ and they say, ‘No. I’m spiritual.’ No, I mean, people were actually talking about contacting the dead and speaking to the dead''.”BioShock Infinite’s Siren Raises the Dead on G4 *Another inspiration for the Siren's ability was of "The Ether", a serious scientific belief of ectoplasm that scientists of the 1900s theorized could be studied for cosmological feats. *Sirens in Greek mythology are evil bird-like creatures who would use their mesmerizing voice to coax passing sailors into wrecking their ships. In a similar vein, the Siren in BioShock Infinite is a female enemy whose voice is powerful enough to resurrect the dead. *The Siren's song is a distorted version of Mozart's Lacrimosa, the third portion of his Requiem. Additionally the song is played in the Lady Comstock exhibit in the Hall of Heroes, as well as her crypt in Memorial Gardens. *As the Siren, Lady Comstock's personality and fighting style are reminescent of the Banshee, an Irish mythical figure that took the form of a woman and screamed at her victims to warn them of the impending death of a loved one, or even their own. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Heavy Hitters